one, two, inhale
by Tofyuu
Summary: ...three four, exhale. In which Sanji stays up and Usopp tries find out why. [SanUso]


A/N: written for the prompt 'Shh, c'mere' for SanUso on tumblr. Sanji's two year timeskip scenario is actually different and based off trelldraws' redux instead, found here at post/88814743449 and post/91093428099

* * *

><p>Sanji stares at the dining table, letting the noise of the ticking clock fill both the room and his mind. Breathe, he has to remind himself. <em>Breathe. <em>

Right now, he wishes he could meditate like the damned swordsman could. His mind is too full, too crowded with unwanted thoughts that he'd give both his arms to be cleared out and thrown into the ocean, where they would be swallowed up and lost in its vastness. To let his mind be wiped clean of those horrid memories revisited and formed for the past two years-God, he feels bile rise up from the back of his throat and clamps a hand over his mouth, mechanically tipping his head and sending the bile back to the pit of his stomach in one painful swallow.

The earring that dangles from his left ear feels cold to the touch, but he runs his thumb over it anyway, letting his eyes flutter shut as he does so. The familiar design born by people he'd sworn false loyalty to but gained genuine liking for calms him down somewhat, and he slackens his posture, allows a breath of air to escape from his shaking lips.

His weary eyes fly open when the kitchen door swings open, revealing a curly-mop haired boy-man, Sanji corrects himself-yawning and rubbing his eyes in a hopeless attempt to get them to open. Usopp drops Sanji a sleepy smile as he shuffles in, plopping down on a chair opposite him.

"Huh, you're still up? Go catch some Zs, I'll take over night watch." Usopp rumbles, lacing his fingers together and stretching upwards.

"No, it's alright." Sanji forces his lips to pitifully twitch upwards_. __"_Go back to bed, I'll handle tonight's watch alone."

"You sure? You really look like you could use the sleep." Usopp raises an eyebrow at Sanji's bold statement, looking thoroughly unimpressed at his poor imitation of a smile. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Although phrased like a question, it's said like a statement, flat and unamused. Sanji's expression drops then, as he takes out a fresh cigarette from the pack in his chest pocket, lighting it with shivering hands that Usopp does not miss. Usopp waits patiently, watches as Sanji slowly breaths the one things keeping him sane in and out. Once done, Sanji rests his forehead against the edge of the palm of his other hand.

"It's just—These two years – I've – I don't know." Sanji fumbles and trips on his words, his normally eloquent way of speaking falling to pieces at his feet like the faint ash of the cigarette that's dangling loosely in his other hand which falls softly into the metal ashtray. "It's taken its toll on me, I guess." A hollow laughter that sends a sharp jab of pain at Usopp's heart ends his sentence, as Sanji takes another drag without looking up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Usopp asks quietly, leaning closer over the table, concern etched all over his face,

"No!" Sanji's head jerks upwards, eyes wide with pure fear, causing Usopp to jump backwards. Panic seeps into his voice, volume rising with every word. "No, no, no, no! It's, ugh, no, I can't, I'm sorry, I, I can't." Sanji half-wails, half-chokes, desperately pleading with Usopp with his eyes to forgive, even though there is nothing to forgive for and they both know that.

"It's okay! It's alright! We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Usopp yelps, startled by Sanji's sudden shout. He swiftly moves over to sit beside Sanji, who's abandoned his still-smoking cigarette to the ashtray for hugging himself tightly.

Wincing at the loud clatter the chair makes as he pulls it out, Usopp opens his arms and wraps one arm around Sanji's frail, trembling shoulders tentatively. Sanji almost immediately curls into the sniper's one-armed embrace, burying his face into the oversized pyjama top, clutching at Usopp like a helpless child. A wet patch in front of Usopp's shirt quickly forms, which makes him curl protectively the best he can around Sanji completely.

"Shh, c'mere. You're safe now. The great Usopp-sama is here to protect you." Usopp mumbles into Sanji's hair, kissing the crown of his head.

A muffled gasping chuckle emits from the crying blonde at the familiar catchphrase, making Usopp's face split into a gigantic grin.

"Yeah, I'll protect you!" Usopp says much more confidently now. "I've got all these cool new weapons now, you won't believe them! Hey, wanna hear the story of how I first used my Pop Greens?"

"Why not, shitty long nose."

"Okay, so, I was stuffing my face one day, with the most delicious food ever-still second to yours of course, don't give me such a dirty look, it's true!-when this humungous ladybug comes out! It was, like, twenty feet tall-don't laugh, it's real! Fine, maybe ten feet, yeah? And it starts flying…!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, a half-asleep Nami finds the two curled up together on a very uncomfortable looking chair, with Sanji seated on Usopp's lap and the latter's arms wound around the former. But both are fast asleep with the most content smiles painted on their faces since they returned to the Sunny, so Nami simply shakes her head and covers them both with a blanket, deciding with a fond smile that everyone could survive having a late breakfast today.<p> 


End file.
